


Under Where

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Lace Panties, Panty Kink, Strip Tease, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu thinks he has some solid logic on the problem of wearing panties. Too bad Lucy doesn't agree, and she's willing to show him why underwear is better than nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Where

**Author's Note:**

> _I admit, I am totally ripping off Haru wo Daiteita Chapter 44, but...but...it's too tempting! Besides, I'm sure most of you don't like yaoi so you've never read it, and this scene could totally go for hetero couples, so...yeah. That's my alibi._

Lucy was relaxing in the bath, letting the steam overwhelm her while listening to the radio play some gentle music. The fragrance of the bath oils relaxed her, and she hoped this new milk bath worked for her skin before her big date with Natsu that weekend. She wanted to look her best for him. Whenever he nibbled on her skin, it made her feel sexy, and the feel of his hands sliding over her limbs or around her breasts heated her up. She wanted smooth skin that he would like so he would touch her more and more.

Just as her fingers began to prune, she climbed out and toweled her body. She glanced into the mirror and giggled at the glowing skin.

"He'll love it," she decided happily. Then she reached over to the basket where she left her change of clothes. Nothing was there. "Eh? That's odd. I know for sure I left them here."

She shrugged, wrapped the towel around her tightly, and stepped out with a puff of steam. Sitting on her couch was a familiar pink-haired boy, and right beside him was her neatly folded change of clothes.

" _Kyaaa!_ Natsu!" she shrieked.

"Yo, Lucy," he greeted.

"Don't _yo_ me! Stop playing stupid tricks or I'll tell Erza you're a panty thief."

"I didn't steal them, and this is serious," he said, his brow lowered sternly.

Lucy rubbed out her forehead. "Serious? How is taking my clothes serious?"

"I was fighting with Gray, and he made a good point, so I had to come and tell you immediately." Natsu picked up some lacy black panties, shook them out, and held them up to show her. "What's the point in putting on something that will just be taken off again?"

"Definitely sounds like Gray logic," Lucy mumbled. "You realize that's just Gray being stupid, don't you?"

"It's not stupid!" Natsu shouted, tossing the underwear back onto the pile. "You know I hate it when that walking ice cube is right, and he's totally right this time. It makes no sense. No matter how sexy the clothes are...no, _especially_ the sexy clothes, they'll just get taken off again."

"So I should walk into the guild naked?" she asked sarcastically.

"Absolutely not! I forbid any other men to see Lucy's luscious body. I mean just around the house. It's just you and me here anyway, and you look most beautiful when wearing nothing at all. I love seeing all of your body when we're together. Besides, you know I'll eventually get you naked, so what's the point in putting anything on? It'd make things a lot easier if you were already naked, so I don't have to waste time undressing you."

"Sheesh, what a troublesome boyfriend," Lucy sighed. She walked over to Natsu, keeping her towel tightly around her, and sat beside him. "All right then, for example..."

Natsu hummed in question.

"Consider this towel."

"Yeah, what about it?"

Lucy smirked, and slowly she spread apart the towel at her thighs, letting the edge spread, showing off more and more leg. Natsu watched, mesmerized by the pale, silky smooth skin, and gulped thickly. She smirked as she saw his cheeks blushing already. She kept pulling the towel apart, then spread her legs a little, until the faintest hint of wiry hair showed. Natsu sniffed as he felt like a nosebleed was coming on. Amidst the soapy fragrance was a tantalizing whiff of femininity.

Suddenly, Lucy's legs snapped together, and she yanked the towel closed.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"You could almost, but not quite, see it, right? How was it?"

"Not enough!" he insisted.

"But it made you hot to watch me tease you, right?"

He pouted and looked away petulantly.

"And how about what's under?"

"Huh? Under where?"

She grabbed both breasts with her hands and pressed them together, deepening the cleavage hidden by the towel. Natsu's eyes widened, and he licked his lips, wanting to taste those soft mounds.

"Would you rather them be perky simply because they're cold, or would you rather make them stiff yourself...by using your mouth." She placed a coy finger on his lips and winked her eye. "How about it?"

"Yeah...yeah, using my mouth to make them perky is way better," he said, hypnotized by the gleam of her wet skin.

"Exactly!" Lucy snatched the clothes away, rose from the couch, and marched to her bedroom. "As you can see, there's a reason to wear clothing."

"Nooo!" Natsu yelled, racing after her, and Lucy began to run with a laugh. "I change my mind. Naked is better."

"Nope, I'm still going to wear clothes at home."

"Then just not tonight, okay?"

"Go home, Natsu."

"No way! Not after teasing me like that. Lucy, you can't leave me like this."

"It's your punishment for listening to stupid Gray logic."

"Luuuuuucy!" He tackled her to the bed. "I won't ever listen to Gray again, so...so just for tonight..." His hands slid over her arms. "Your skin is really smooth today. I wanna feel it." He sniffed, and his lips began to nibble. "Wanna taste it," he said heatedly.

Lucy sighed, knowing she could never turn down her crazy dragon slayer. Privately, she was glad the milk bath worked, and she wondered if maybe not wearing underwear with her nightgown would really turn him on. That would have to wait for another night. This night...clothes and underwear were forgotten!


End file.
